


D.H. ( D for Destiny, H for Heart)

by Otylissa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otylissa/pseuds/Otylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По серии 5х01. Стайлз видит инициалы Дерека. В наступившей тишине отчетливо слышно, как спустили курок снятых с предохранителя чувств Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.H. ( D for Destiny, H for Heart)

Всего две буквы, а хрупкое, непрочное недоравновесие Стайлза уже разрушено. Он усилием воли сдерживает стук сердца, не дает сбиться ровному дыханию, но душу ведь так просто не успокоишь.  
Именно здесь, в школьной библиотеке, которая, как казалось, была единственным несвязанным с Хейлом местом, Стайлз признается себе, что скучает. Ну, это уже прогресс, не так ли?

Все лето он неосознанно загружает себя какими-то несущественными или вовсе не существующими делами, пытаясь не обращать внимание на тихое поскребывание где-то у себя внутри, списывая его на боязнь выпускного года, а точнее, последующей за ним разлуки. Со Скоттом, Малией, Лидией и остальными. На самом деле он боится не будущего, а уже прошедшего. Первым кусочек души Стайлза унес с собой Дерек.

Но осознает, нет, скорее принимает это он только сейчас, стоя перед памятной полкой и буквально заставляя себя отвести взгляд от инициалов, написанных черным не только на полке, но и в сердце парня. Стилински говорит себе, что похоже успел сильно привязаться к вечно хмурому волку. И тут же мысленно спохватывается: «По дружески, разумеется, исключительно только по дружески.» Этим вечером Стайлз уходит домой странно задумчивым.

Дальше все начинает катиться как снежный ком, очередная катастрофа в Бикон-хиллс (на этот раз Доктора) требует от Стайлза полной самоотдачи, и Стилински не может, не должен позволить мыслям о Дереке заполнять голову. Он начинает избегать школьного бассейна, потому что воспоминания о тонущем Хейле выбивают из колеи. Потом Стайлз за три версты обходит котельную: он до сих пор видит там пятна крови оборотня на стенах, и неважно, что Стилински точно знает — их смыли давным-давно. Далее следуют полицейский участок, ветклиника и больница. Когда парню становится сложно находиться в собственном джипе и своей комнате, он понимает — так больше продолжаться не может. Придется все-таки мозгу, сердцу и Стайлзу поговорить по душам.

Он идет туда, где всё началось, на ту поляну, где вместе со Скоттом впервые встретил Дерека Хейла. На самом деле, какая-то его часть, самая маленькая и находящаяся наиболее глубоко, уже знает все ответы. Стайлзу просто нужны силы и решимость к ней прислушаться. Стилински садится прямо на сырую траву и погружается в свои мысли. Тоска. Грусть. Тепло в груди. Непрекращающийся поток воспоминаний. Да, все признаки налицо. Стайлз любит Дерека. И вовсе не по дружески. «Влюблен. Влюблен в Дерека. Никакой любви. Стопроцентно!» — хочет поправить себя Стилински, но тут его взгляд цепляется за незамеченные ранее следы от когтей на дереве, и Стайлз этого не делает. «Да сколько можно попадаться мне на глаза, Хейл!» Как и когда произошла эта, по меркам парня, настоящая сердечная катастрофа в виде чувств к бывшему альфе всея Бикон-Хиллс, Стайлз не понимает, и так никогда и не поймет.

Как ни странно, легче от принятия своих чувств сыну шерифа не стало. В его голове набатом бьется один и тот же вопрос: Если бы он мог спасти или Дерека, или Малию, то кто бы выжил? Стайлз не один из тех супергероев, которые говорят «оба» и претворяют сказанное в жизнь, он признается, (раз уж сегодня день честности перед самим собой) что выбор определен. Он любит прекрасную, замечательную, чудесную Малию, правда, любит. Но Дерека, видимо, любит сильнее.

Через неделю Стайлз уже может думать о чувствах к Хейлу без невыносимого отвращения к себе, хотя от некоего чувства предательства Малии избавиться не удается.  
Все-таки Дерека он знает куда дольше, чем Малию, и их связывают неоднократно спасенные друг другу жизни. А Малия, по-видимому, неплохо проводит время с этим Тео.  
В мысленном споре с самим собой Стайлз приводит эти аргументы снова и снова. Он верит, что однажды, когда-нибудь, это обязательно поможет.

Когда через полгода Дерек возвращается, Стайлз знает, что будет сложно, тяжело, неимоверно неловко. Ему предстоит минимум три объяснения того сорта, который Стайлз ненавидит больше всего. А если вспомнить про Донована, хотя Стайлз и надеется, что этого никогда не придется делать, то все пять сложных и серьезных разговоров. Стайлз всерьез задумывается засесть за объяснительные.

Но все-таки он абсолютно иррационально счастлив.


End file.
